Dying Slowly Isn't Always Bad Is It?
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: "Aku lebih suka mati karena terbunuh saat perang dibanding karena sakit." Begitulah katamu saat itu. Saat kita saling melontarkan kutukan agar segera mati. Apakah saat itu kau sudah tahu begini akhirnya, Sougo?


**Disclaimer:** semua karakter milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

**Rating:** K+

* * *

**Dying Slowly Isn't Always Bad ... Is It?**

by Kao'Ru'Vi

.

.

"Aku lebih suka mati karena terbunuh saat perang dibanding karena sakit."

Begitulah katamu saat itu. Saat kita saling melontarkan kutukan agar segera mati. Apakah saat itu kau sudah tahu begini akhirnya, Sougo?

.

.

GREEEK.

"Ah, lagi-lagi hanya Hijikata-san."

_Twitch_. Begitu aku menggeser _fusuma_, segera saja aku disambut oleh suara datar-menyebalkan dari anak laki-laki berambut coklat pasir. Bukan hal yang mengherankan sebenarnya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala komentarnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi terbiasa bukan berarti aku tidak kesal.

"Apa maksudmu 'hanya', ha?" Refleks, aku menaikkan suara.

"Kupikir Kondo-_san_. Benar-benar mengecewakan," kata bocah itu lagi. Kali ini sambil menghela napas, menunjukkan raut kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Aku ikut-ikutan menghela napas dengan alasan yang berbeda. Berhadapan dengan bocah yang satu ini selalu menghabiskan energi ekstra.

Melangkah masuk, aku menutup kembali _fusuma_ kamarnya. "Kondo-_san_ sedang sibuk," kataku seraya mengeluarkan isi plastik yang kubawa dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sebuah _bento box_ cukup mewah yang kubeli di _family restaurant_ tak jauh dari sini. Sudah dua bulan lebih aku dan Kondo-_san_ selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggir kota Edo ini.

"Dan kau terlalu luang. Sehari ini sudah dua kali datang ke mari." Si bocah malah mencibir.

"Itu kan karena hanya aku dan Kondo-_san_ yang bisa memaksamu makan!" sahutku kesal. Kusodorkan _bento box_ yang sudah kubuka tutupnya itu ke hadapannya. Melihat isinya yang mewah itu pasti menerbitkan air liur. Seharusnya. Tapi bocah di hadapanku malah memasang wajah malas.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak. Makan! Atau kau mau aku sendiri yang menjejali mulutmu dengan ini?" Aku mendelik.

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum meraih _bento box_ yang kusodorkan dan memakannya perlahan.

Kembali kuperhatikan bocah itu lekat-lekat. Pergelangan tangan yang nyaris tidak memiliki daging, wajah tirus yang kuyu dan pucat. Orang yang kusebut bocah ini terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia aslinya. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa tadinya ia adalah samurai terhebat di Shinsengumi.

TBC. Siapa yang menyangka kalau penyakit itu tidak puas hanya dengan mengambil nyawa sang kakak. Sekarang penyakit sialan itu juga bersarang padanya, menggerogotinya perlahan.

"Aku mual." Ia meletakkan sendoknya setelah suapan kelima—aku menghitungnya sejak tadi.

"Sougo. Baru lima suap."

"Aku sudah mual, Hijikata bodoh. Kau mau aku memuntahi seragammu? Uhuk. Uhuk." protesnya diiringi batuk-batuk kecil.

Aku menghela napas. Aku teringat apa yang dikatakan Kondo-_san_ kemarin.

_"Nafsu makannya terus menurun. Dokter bilang mungkin sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa makan sama sekali. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku ingin tetap memaksanya makan. Ia hanya mau mendengarkan kata-kataku dan kau saja, jadi aku ingin setiap hari salah satu dari kita mengawasinya makan."_

Kalau sudah begini apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, Kondo-_san_?

Aku mengambil kembali _bento_ dari hadapan Sougo dan menutupnya, lalu meletakkan kotak _bento_ itu di meja yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

"Kuletakkan di sini. Kalau kau lapar nanti kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu. Sekarang istirahat sana."

"Cerewet."

_Twitch_. Bocah ini betul-betul tidak ada manis-manisnya.

.

.

Bulan purnama menampakkan wujudnya. Sayang sekali untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahannya sambil menghisap nikotin.

"Kau tidak kembali ke barak, Hijikata-_san_?"

"Ng?" Aku menoleh sepintas ke arah Sougo. Bocah itu sudah berbaring di _futon_nya yang nyaman. "Yeah. Kondo-_san_ berpesan untuk menunggu sampai ia datang."

"Oh..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana keadaan barak?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Bukan pertama kalinya ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu sejak ia ditempatkan di rumah ini. Rumah yang jauh dari kebisingan, tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat, menurut Kondo-_san_.

"Berisik seperti biasa." Aku menjawab singkat. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bukankah menceritakan secara detail mengenai keadaan di sana hanya akan membuatnya merasa kesepian?

"Oh..." Ia bergumam lagi. Lalu hening. Aku kembali menatap bulan.

"Aku ... tidak mau mati lebih dulu darimu, Hijikata sialan," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu jangan mati, Sougo sialan." Aku membalas dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu," sahutnya. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya mati setelahmu akan merepotkan. Harus menggantikanmu mengurus Shinsengumi, membuat laporan tiap hari, menghadap orang-orang atas yang menyebalkan."

Mataku sedikit melebar mendengar ucapannya itu. Kutatap wajahnya yang mengatakan itu semua dengan seringainya yang biasa.

Kau serius mengatakan itu, Sougo?

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan _Aneue_ jika aku mati nanti?" Kali ini ia menatapku.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab.

"Mana mungkin ya?" Ia terkekeh seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "_Aneue_ pasti sudah di surga sekarang. Sementara aku, kita ... anjing bakufu pembunuh seperti kita mana mungkin bisa masuk surga."

"Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu." Aku berkata setengah sadar.

"Haa?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati secepat itu. Kau baru boleh mati setelah aku berhasil meyakinkanmu bahwa aku bisa menjaga Kondo-_san_ tanpamu," kataku seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa sarkastis. "Bodoh. Kau mau melihat sosokku yang menyedihkan ini lebih lama lagi?" Kali ini ia melepaskan pandangannya dariku, menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau selama ini kau bisa menjaga Kondo-_san_ tanpaku. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang selalu ada di sisinya? Yang selalu diandalkannya?" Dapat kulihat sepintas raut iri dan murung di wajahnya.

"Sougo..."

Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau ia selalu iri padaku masalah itu, tapi mendengarnya mengakui itu secara langsung sangat...

Tiba-tiba ia kembali menoleh ke arahku, lalu memasang seringai menyebalkannya yang biasa. "Tapi boleh juga. Aku akan melihat sedikit lagi. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja Hijikata jadi orang yang tidak berguna, lalu orang yang nyaris sekarat sepertiku jauh lebih berguna darinya."

Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku dan balas menyeringai saat mendengar ucapannya. "Aa. Tunggu saja. Mungkin saat-saat seperti itu akan datang seratus tahun lagi."

GREEEK.

"Sougo! Toshi! _Tadaima_!"

Tepat setelah aku melontarkan ucapan balasan pada Sougo, terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka, disusul dengan seruan Kondo-_san_.

Aku dan Sougo kembali beradu pandang sebelum menyahut bersamaan. "_Okaeri_, Kondo-_san_."

.

.

Sebentar lagi saja, Sougo. Bertahanlah.

Maaf, tapi, aku dan Kondo-_san _lebih suka kalau kau mati perlahan. Setidaknya kami bisa mendampingimu sambil mempersiapkan diri hingga saatnya kau pergi.

Sebentar lagi saja...

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

.

Note:

Fusuma= pintu geser ala Jepang

Futon= tempat tidur ala Jepang

Aneue= kakak perempuan

.

**A/N:**

Udah lama pengin banget nulis lagi tapi selalu menahan-nahan diri, selain karena belum dapet ide fic yang singkat. Yeah, maaf saya belum bisa update fic yang panjang-panjang. Masih ada deadline yang harus dikejar. Lalalala~~

Dan karena itu juga saya belum bisa melanjutkan Danchou no Omoi. Uhuk. Tapi ini sedang mengumpulkan dan menata adegan-adegannya di kepala kok, biar kalo mau ditulis bisa cepet, nggak usah banyak-banyak mikir lagi. (semoga aja nggak tiba-tiba ilang adegan yang udah terkumpulnya /eh)

Oh, jadi ngomongin tentang fic lain. Tentang fic yang ini, maaf ya kalo judulnya aneh begitu. Endingnya juga...sebetulnya pas Ru nulis ini Ru belum kebayang endingnya. Lalu jadinya seperti itu. Iiiiih, Fukuchou OOC ga sih? Souchan juga. Awawawawa...

Ide cerita ini berasal dari keinginan Ru bikin Sougo-Hijikata ngobrol dengan saling 'jujur'. Efek dikasih liat doujin sama Sakurazaka Ohime tentang _brotherly talk _antara Gin-Shinpachi, trus dia nanyain kira-kira Hiji-Sou bisa ngobrol kayak gitu juga ga ya. Mikir-mikir, dan keinget obrolan pas RP tentang cara mati, tetiba kepikiran, kayaknya duo ini bisa ngobrol dengan 'normal' kalo ngomongin tentang mati. Jadilah saya membuat cerita ini. lol.

Pokoknya kesan, saran, kritik, dan lain-lainnya ditunggu.


End file.
